A Geek's Transformation
by Moon Tennyo
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a geeky nerd who is bullied by the school's most popular boys. What happens when she undergoes a total transformation? Will her past bullies be the first to fall for the new her? Rated T to be safe. Pairings: Will be decided by votes...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**_ Sakura Haruno is a geeky nerd who is bullied by the school's most popular boys. What happens when she undergoes a total transformation? Will her past bullies be the first to fall for the new her? Pairings: Will be decided by votes..._

**Disclaimer:** Well... I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer if I owned Naruto, right? That pretty much tells you everything...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura tasted dirt in her mouth.

"Get up, Pinky," a voice laughed.

It was the last day of school, and Sakura Haruno, who graduated from 8th grade that day, was being bullied by the school's most popular boys: the Sharingan gang. The gang consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Gaara no Sabaku, who were all in the same grade as Sakura and a few of the richest clans in Kohona. Everyday every since the 5th grade, the gang has been bullying Sakura Haruno, who was classified as a geek, because of her glasses, her unusual pink hair, and the fact that she did nothing but homework.

Sakura stood up, spitting the dirt out of her mouth.

She looked at the boys. "Can you guys stop? Just this once? It's the last day of school, so can you please stop, just this one time?" Sakura asked them timidly.

"Sure, but not before I do this," Neji said, still smirking. He approached Sakura and slapped her in the face, causing her glasses to fly off her nose and her cheek to redden.

Sakura started to reach for her glasses, but saw that Gaara had stepped on them, breaking the glasses in half and cracking the lenses.

The boys laughed again. "See you next year, Pinky!" the boys chuckled, walking off.

Sakura picked up the remains of her glasses, threw them in the trashcan, and started to walk home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stood at the doorway of her mansion, sighing. She pushed open the door and saw her mother standing at the top of the stairwell, looking down at her with sympathy.

Sakura's mother, Ayume Haruno, was a famous actress, singer, model, and kunochi who was known through out the ninja world. With long pink hair cascading down her back and piercing emerald eyes, Ayume was considered a living goddess, with an angelic voice.

Ayume rushed down the stairs and gave Sakura a hug. Sakura had already informed her mother of her bullying problem, and Ayume tried to get the gang's parents to stop the boys from bullying Sakura. Unfortunately, the boys just played dumb, and Ayume couldn't do anything about it.

Ayume was furious. "This is the last time my daughter will be made a fool of," she stated angrily. "Sakura Haruno, this summer, I'm going to give you a total makeover, and you're going to cooperate with me and you're going to like it, whether you want to or not! Now, you're going to need modeling lessons, contacts, new clothes, etiquette lessons, a new attitude, and new make-up, not to mention a new hair style!"

"But mom! Why do I ha-" Sakura began, but saw the serious look on her mother's face and sighed. "Fine…"

"Good. Now let's get started…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you to the people that reviewed! Here's the Disclaimer...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND I NEVER WILL... except in my dreams...Enjoy! XP

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys! What's up?" Naruto shouted to his friends.

"Hn." (Neji)

"Hn." (Gaara)

"Dobe."(Sasuke)

"Oh, shut up Sasuke-teme!" (Naruto)

"Whatever." (Sasuke)

"Hey, where's the Pink Geek?" Naruto asked.

"Dunno," Neji said. "She should be here by now."

"Oh, boy! I can't wait to beat her up again. I mean, it was so boring this summer without having somebody to bully." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara nodded in agreement.

The gang started to talk about their summer when a large group of people started approaching them. The people were following a girl with pink hair, and they were shouting, "Ayume!"

_The _Ayume Haruno? The boys stared at the figure. But as the crowd came closer, they saw that the girl was too young to be Ayume. The girl stopped in front of them. She had pink hair that was cascading down her back, and her emerald eyes were sparkling. She wore a blue sleeveless top, with black shorts and a skirt like garment over the shorts, with slits on the sides, front, and back. She also had a blue bag slung across her chest.

"Hey guys, can you leave me alone for a minute? I want to talk to these guys in private," The girl said to the group of admiriers (I think I spelled that wrong). The people nodded and ran away to the school.

The boys couldn't help but stare at this girl in front of them. She was just so beautiful! The girl smiled. "Hey guys," she said.

"Who are you?" the gang asked in unison.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" the girl asked, confused. The boys shook their heads.

The girl sighed. She reached into her bag, pulled out a magazine, and tossed it to the boys.

Sasuke caught it with ease and and four boys looked at the cover. To their shock, they saw the same girl in front of them on the magazine and the name Blossom on it in big letters.

"Figure it out yet?" the girl asked. The boys looked up, shaking their heads.

"Well, I'm Sakura Haruno, a.k.a. Pinky or the Pink Geek you guys used to bully," Sakura said, smirking.

At that, all the guys' jaws dropped to the floor. Literally.

"Pinky!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked the second chapter!

Till next time! Ja ne!

Goddess


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** You know the drill...I do not own Naruto... WAAAA!

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

_Well, here's chapter three... enjoy!_

The Sharingan gang was shocked. 'How could this beautiful girl be the Pink Geek?' they all thought.

"Well, I've 'changed my spots' as Hyuuga here would say," Sakura said, still smirking.

"How did you-! What-!" Naruto blubbered.

"How did I read your mind? Well, as I said, I've changed," Sakura said.

The boys all snapped out of their trances.

'Wow…she's changed so much…' Sasuke thought.

'Holy shit…she's so hot…' Neji thought.

'Man…she's beautiful…' Gaara thought.

'You're right about that kid…' the Shukaku thought in Gaara's mind.

'WOW! This girl is so freaking HOT!' Naruto thought.

'Yeah… I know…' The Kyuubi thought.

Sakura stepped up to each of them and with one flick of her fingers, caused a big lump to appear on each of the guys' heads.

"OW! What the heck was that for?" the guys shouted angrily, rubbing their heads.

"Well, duh, I can read your minds," Sakura stated.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"How did I do what? Change my appearance? Read your minds? Cause you great pain with just a lazy flick of my fingers?" Sakura asked, grinning.

"Um…well, all of them… and can you please explain them a bit more clearly?" Neji asked uncertainly.

"Well-" Sakura began, but was cut off by the school bell ringing. "Oh, sorry guys. Gotta get to class!" She said, walking away like a model.

The Sharingan gang stared after Sakura. As the four of them walked to their homerooms, they were all thinking about the new and improved Sakura Haruno that they met a few minutes earlier.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

PLEASE VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!

So far...

SasuSaku: 1

NejiSaku: 0

GaarSaku: 0

NaruSaku: 0

Thanks for all the reviews!

--Goddess


	4. Chapter 4

Goddess: Hey y'all! I've changed my name to Moon Tennyo, just in case you wondered. Here are the current votes:

SakuSasu: 15

SakuNeji: 9

SakuGaar: 11

SakuNaru: 1

I feel so bad for Naruto... --'

Anyways, here's the story...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara slowly trudged to their homeroom class. All of them were thinking the same thing: 'How the hell did Pinky become…well, so hot?!' They sat through their homeroom, thinking about Sakura. When the bell rang, they walked to their first period class.

As they entered their classroom, they stared in shock. Sakura was right in the middle of the classroom, talking with a boy with a dog, a guy with paint on his face, a guy with weird eyebrows and a bowl haircut, and a boy who had a hairstyle that looked like pineapple.

The four of them felt a pang of jealously in their chests, and took their seats, casting glances toward Sakura and the guys she was talking with.

"Hey, Sasuke! Who are those guys talking to Pinky?" Naruto whispered.

"I dunno, dobe," Sasuke whispered in reply, his eyes never leaving Sakura.

"HEY! Don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto whispered angrily.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"TEME!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!" Gaara said, with an irritated look on his face.

"Hey! Isn't that your brother, Gaara?" Neji asked.

Gaara looked back at the boy with paint on his face. He started to frown. "Kankuro. I should have known. He flirts with girls all the time. Hey, isn't that Inuzuka and Nara?" He asked, glaring at the two mentioned boys.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at them with round eyes full of disbelief. "Dog boy and the lazy genius. I never would have guessed," Sasuke said, quietly.

"Wait a minute! Isn't that Rock Lee?" Naruto asked, pointing at the boy with caterpillar eyebrows.

Neji scowled. "Yeah. That's him alright."

The boys just sat there, glaring at all the boys who were talking to Sakura, who didn't even notice them.

The door swung open, revealing a silver-haired man with a mask covering the lower half of his face, reading the infamous porn book, "Icha Icha Paradise." The students quickly scrambled to their seats, and Sakura took a seat by the boy with the dog she was talking to earlier. The teacher closed his book with a sigh. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. You can call me Kakashi," he said, and began to take roll.

"Shino Aburame?"

"Here."

"Choji Akimichi?"

Munching heard.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Here!" a musical voice chimed.

Everyone turned, expecting to see the geeky Haruno Sakura with glasses, reading her textbook. Instead, they saw a beautiful girl inspecting her nails, who looked like she should be in a model shoot right now instead of a high school. Even Kakashi looked shocked.

"Um, miss, where is Haruno Sakura?"

"I'm right here," the girl said, looking up.

Kakashi stared at her. She did look a bit like what other people described her, the one with pink hair and green eyes.

"Um, okay. Hinata Hyuuga?"

"H-here!"

"Neji Hyuuga?"

"Hn."

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Arf, arf!"

" Shikamaru Nara?"

"Troublesome."

"Rock Lee?"

"THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODES!"

"Eh, right, whatever. Sasuke Uchiha?"

Silence.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I LOVE RAMEN!"

"Gaara no Sabaku?"

Sand jumps up.

"Okay, eh, Kankuro no Sabaku?"

"Yo."

"Temari no Sabaku?"

"Hey."

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Whatever!"

"Tenten Yuuhi?"

"Hi!"

"Um, okay, so everyone is here. Please take out your books and read the first three chapters, and take notes on them," Kakashi said, settling in his chair and starting to read his porn book. The class groaned.

15 minutes later…

Sakura put her books away as quietly as possible. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked toward Kakashi's desk, earning a few confused glances from her classmates.

"Kakashi-san?" she asked.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked up from his perverted book.

"I need to leave now," Sakura said.

"Why?"

"Because I have to go to a model photo shoot in Paris. I'm the lead model in Miyabi's new fashion line," Sakura stated simply. She felt stares behind her and turned to see everyone staring at her.

"Y-you're a m-model, Haruno-san?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah. Why? Something wrong with that?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"N-no! Of c-course not."

" Okay, then," Sakura turned back to Kakashi. "I'm going to be gone for three days. Here's my homework for the week. I've also already read the whole book, written notes on them, and written the 100 page essay on it." Sakura dropped a whole stack of paper on Kakashi's desk. Kakashi stared at the pile on his desk. It was at least a foot high.

"Here's my excuse. I've already given my other classes' homework to my teachers, and they also have an excuse as well. See you guys later!" Sakura said, walking out of the classroom.

At Miyabi's model shoot in Paris:

"Perfect, Sakura! That outfit was made for you!"

"Amazing! You look beautiful!"

"Excellent! Okay Sakura, we're finally done. As a reward for your hard work, I'm going to let you have five of the outfits that you modeled," Miyabi, a famous fashion designer said smiling.

"Really? Oh thank you so much, Miyabi-chan!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No, no, I should be thanking you. After all, you helped me out when I was in a few tight spots. It's the least I can do!" Miyabi said, beaming.

"Okay, but thanks anyways!" Sakura said, running off toward her dressing room. She changed quickly into her clothes and started shifting through the outfits she had modeled previously.

After debating with herself a lot, she chose…

A winter ski outfit that was blue, turquoise, and white, complete with matching skis, ski boots, ski poles, snowboarding boots, and a snowboard.

A formal kimono that was a pale silver-blue, as well as a transparent black outer garment with embroidered silver stars of different shapes on top with a gold sash and an intricately painted bamboo fan. A pair of silver shoes came with the set.

An off-the-shoulder sky-blue top that had short sleeves and loose wrist bands that were connected to the sleeves with a piece of cloth. A white skort (skirt with shorts) with slits up the sides and blue sandals went along with it. A pink diamond pendant was also included.

A sleeveless spring dress that was a very pale bluish-white, with a pair of white low heels. A silver star choker was also added.

An aquamarine halter-dress that went up to the knees. Silver sparkles were scattered all over the cloth, and pair of silver wedges (that could be laced up one's calf, kind of like ballet toe shoes) accompanied it, along with a diamond necklace, silver and aquamarine dangle earrings, and some silver bangles.

Out of the five, Sakura's favorite one was the halter-dress. It fit her perfectly and showed off her curves. It showed some cleavage, but not so much the dress screamed 'slut.' She absolutely loved it.

Sakura carefully put them in her suitcase, said a quick good bye to Miyabi, and headed to the airport.

------------------------------

Tennyo: Okay, I just wanted to put a last name for Tenten, so I made it so that she was adopted by Kurenai. Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter...

-------------------------------------------

Back in Kohona:

"Is that Haruno?"

"Wow, she's hot!"

"Can you believe that Haruno's a model?"

"Really? Wow!"

Whispers of conversations were heard as Sakura Haruno glided down the halls with her group of friends. Apparently her new friends were from all over the world, and were coming to Kohona to visit for a year. They were all people Sakura had met on her travels, and they had just enrolled in Kohona High.

Sakura had arranged it so that she and her friends would all have the same classes together, so she could show them around. Tsunade, the principal, had already agreed. Here was the list of her friends and where she met them/where they come from:

Aoi Miyasaki: France

Sachiko Mitsua: America

Asari Fyuhi: Nigeria

Naomi Hamichu: China

Ayama Hibachi: Australia

Kurai Nijaya: Brazil

Saki Uzachi: Canada

All were models as well, but not those kinds of models who think they are the best and everyone else is inferior to them. They are beautiful and rich, but smart, athletic, and very down-to-earth.

The eight girls waltzed into their first period class, Language with Kakashi, laughing and chatting nonstop. They took the seats by the windows, talking and giggling about various topics.

Everyone in the room eyed the group. All the boys were drooling at the sight of them, while the girls cast them glances with envy.

"Oh, which class do we have next?" Aoi asked. She had blue hair and purple eyes, wearing a purple tank and black shorts. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder cloak, with a fastener at the top.

"I think its Math, right Sachiko?" Kurai said. She had golden-colored hair and turquoise colored eyes, and was wearing a red bikini-like top with a fishnet shirt underneath. She also wore olive-green shorts and a long blood red cloak.

"Yeah, and after that, we have history with Genma. That's how you pronounce it, right?" Sachiko replied with uncertainty. Sachiko had black, shoulder-length hair with blood-red eyes. Her whole top was consisted of bandages (Like Kurenai's) and wore black capris.

"Yeah, and then we have Gym. Do you know who Maito Gai is?" Naomi responded. She had chocolate-brown hair and forest green eyes. She was wearing a white short-sleeved top with black shorts. She wore a beige colored jacket that was unzipped to show her shirt.

"Oh, I think he's that weird guy with those caterpillar eyebrows running around the track this morning," Ayama said confidently. She had brown eyes and long sea green hair tied in a low ponytail. She wore a sleeveless pink top and black capris. On her elbow were lavender-purple elbow-warmers.

"How would you know that?" Asari retorted. She had indigo colored hair and brown eyes. She wore a lavender tank with a fishnet shirt underneath and a pair of navy blue shorts.

"He posted a sign saying, 'DO NOT DISTURB! MAITO GAI IS TRAINING TO BE MORE YOUTHFUL BY RUNNING 500 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL TRACK!' in big bold letters," Saki said, shaking her head. "Sad, really…" She wore a blue sleeveless Chinese-styled shirt with black capris, and was leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah, well, if think he's creepy, you should see the Science teacher," Sakura said, shuddering. "He has white skin and yellow snake eyes…it's so weird." She pulled her aquamarine-colored off-the-shoulder jacket-cloak tighter around her body. She was wearing an indigo bra-like tank with a shirt that exposed her entire midriff, but covered her back. A leather brown belt was slung across her waist at an angle, and she wore a navy blue miniskirt with a pair of white shorts underneath. She wore a simple turquoise choker and a pair of regular blue ninja sandals.

Sakura's head snapped up to the sound of footsteps. She locked eyes with her previous enemy: Sasuke Uchiha. She narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" she hissed. All the other girls' heads turned toward the four boys and they all glared at them.

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara backed away slowly. "Eh, we just wanted to say hi," Neji said cautiously.

All of the girls stood up, cracking thier fists dangerously. "You four have 10 seconds to run for your sorry lives," Sakura said venomously. "And I count by fives."

The boys backed away with wide eyes and ran as fast as they could with a bunch of angry girls sprinting after them.

---------------------------

Tennyo: Okay, I'll give you the reason in the next chappie. Sorry if you were confused!!!

Later, y'all!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hi everyone!

Thank you to all who reviewed, it was great reading all your reviews! I'm **EXTREMELY **sorry for not updating any of my stories. The thing is, was somehow blocked on my computer, so I can't update any stories unless I'm at a library. However, I'm still writing, and I'm trying to update my stories. I'm really sorry for not telling you this earlier. Moving on to highschool can be a pain in the ass. TTTT

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or read my stories. I'm really sorry again, and I'll understand if any of you hate me now...

--Moon Tennyo

P.S.: I'll try to update my stories A.S.A.P.!


End file.
